


The Sunset Looks Prettier With You

by othersunsets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, I Love This Ship So Much I Cant Even Express It In Words, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, LITERALLY, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: “Watch where you’re going!” is the first thing Tooru says to the exceedingly pretty silver-haired person whose lap he has the pleasure of finding himself sitting in.Or: an extremely cheesy story in which oikawa and suga start to fall (literally) for each other
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	The Sunset Looks Prettier With You

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i love this ship. that is all.

“Watch where you’re going!” is the first thing Tooru says to the exceedingly pretty silver-haired person whose lap he has the pleasure of finding himself sitting in. 

“I-Milk bread Man?!” The pretty boy says in response, not making any motion to lift Tooru off of him.

Tooru is not sure how he got into this situation. He had been simply minding his own business, heading over to dorms after obtaining his new student ID (Iwa-chan had already snapped Tooru’s ID in half before college had even officially started, it was a long story), when he had rounded what he considered to be a particularly sharp corner in the ID office with a little too much force. The next thing he knew, he had made contact with a (surprisingly, and pleasantly) hard chest, causing the two of them to topple over and get tangled up in each other like they were playing a sexual game of Twister.

Luckily, Oikawa has managed to unfurl himself from this situation enough to where he now has a comfortable seat in said pretty boy’s lap. A part of himself, in the back of his mind, is screaming in embarrassment-and replaying this situation over and over like a record player electric guitar playing fuck boys have and only use to impress their significant others during a dick appointment-in an attempt to find a less awkward ending to this inevitable blunder. 

However, pretty boy’s hands on Tooru’s hips and the deserted hallway of the ID office, and the clamoring in Tooru’s brain that can only be described as ‘gay panic’ start to take over, because there’s no possible way that Tooru has just physically run into and is now essentially straddling one of his high school crushes in the middle of the hallway. There’s absolutely no way. 

“Mr. Refreshing. I remember you,” Oikawa says tentatively, wincing as the memory creeps back toward him, slowly and all at once. “And who are you calling Milk Bread Man?!”

“Did the magazine lie? Do you not like milk bread?” pretty boy says, tilting his head in faux confusion as he looks Oikawa up and down. His appraisal seems to be more out of curiosity than disdain-his furled eyebrows indicative of someone who is evaluating someone else as opposed to being ruthlessly judgemental. The side of his mouth, however, which twitches slightly before morphing into a bright white smile, gives his true amusement away. Oikawa decides right then and there that it’s the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen-not that he’d ever tell anyone that.

“Oh! You still remember my magazine spread from high school. So you’re a fan, then, Mr. Refreshing,” Oikawa says, finally mustering up the strength and the mental fortitude to lift himself off of pretty boy instead of wrapping his arms around him (which would be exceedingly awkward), standing up before offering a hand. 

Pretty boy takes it, lifting himself up to a standing position, and Tooru has to dig in his heels to make sure he doesn’t topple over. Okay. So pretty boy is deceptively strong. That definitely doesn’t make Oikawa feel weak in the knees. No. Absolutely not. 

“My name is Suga,” pretty boy-no, Suga-says defiantly, crossing his arms. He’s got some more bite than Oikawa initially realized, some aggression hidden underneath that calm, so very pretty disposition.

Oikawa likes that.

“Alright, Suga,” Oikawa says, crossing his arms as well so that the both of them are mirroring each other in the hallway, staring each other down like they’re about to play a set, “Do you normally run into people you meet in hallways?”

And then Suga says something that almost causes Oikawa to fall apart. 

“Only the pretty ones.”

“I-“ Oikawa starts to say, before realizing that he has absolutely nothing to add. How can he be expected to form sentences, with those bright eyes boring into him like that?

“You’re easier to fluster than one would think,” Suga says happily, before turning on his heel, presumably to walk away. Again, Oikawa starts to panic, because no, he doesn’t want Suga to go, and yes, he has a hopeless crush that Suga probably doesn’t return-but hey-it’s college. If Oikawa wants to try to get a boyfriend, now would absolutely be the time. 

“Are you sure I’m that easy to fluster? Wanna find out?” Oikawa says, with a playful lilt in his voice that he hopes can salvage at least a small shred of his dignity. Suga turns back to look at him, and Tooru has to stop himself from letting out a yell in satisfaction when he sees a dusting of pink across Suga’s cheeks. 

“Maybe I do want to find out,” Suga replies, his voice raising an octave. 

“Okay. How about you find out tonight?” 

“Okay, where?” 

“How about the roof of the Studio Art building. They never lock it.” 

“Okay, I don’t have your number.” 

“Okay, here’s my number.” 

“Okay, fine. I’ll see you there.” 

“Okay cool, maybe you will.” 

“Fine.” 

“Fine.”

“...Fine,” Suga says, intent on getting the last word. He practically stomps toward the exit of the ID office building. 

“...You haven’t picked up your ID yet, have you,” Oikawa smirks, leaning against a nearby wall. Suga pivots slowly, his face flushed, and stomps back further inside the building. He sticks out his tongue at Oikawa before walking past, and Oikawa throws his head back, letting out a laugh so pretty and musical that the tips of Suga’s ears flush pink. 

Of course. Tooru’s still got it. 

***

Suga arrives on the roof right before sunset. He is wearing a soft white cable knit sweater and light wash jeans and Vans, and he looks so cute that Oikawa wants to kiss his pretty forehead, but that’s not really his brand, so he chooses instead to put his hand on Suga’s back and lead him over to the red and white checkered picnic blanket he’s set out for the two of them.

It’s still late summer, and the air is crisp and just cool enough to make the night beautiful. Oikawa reaches for the six-pack of hard seltzers, pulling two bottles out and handing one to Suga. 

“How gentlemanly of you,” Suga jokes, taking the bottle and opening it before raising it to his mouth, a mouth that Tooru wants to kiss so very badly. 

Oikawa simply chuckles, opening his own bottle before taking a long swig as the two of them sit in comfortable silence. Suga scoots closer, and closer still, and then lets out an exaggerated yawn, raising his arms over his head so he can put one around Oikawa’s shoulders. 

“I can’t believe you did that, Mr. Refreshing. How cheesy of you,” Oikawa teases. 

“My name is Suga,” Suga says pouting. Oikawa gets even closer, close enough so that he can whisper in his ear. 

“Suga,” Tooru says softly. Suga stiffens, and then turns his head so that their lips are almost touching. Oikawa can’t believe how natural all of this is. He can’t believe how easily the two of them fit together, like puzzle pieces slotting against one another, without pretense. Oikawa is the first to lean forward, pressing his lips against Suga’s in a feather-light touch. 

Suga is the first to deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue along Oikawa’s bottom lip. The two of them quickly become tangled in each other once more, but this time it is not an accident; this time, kisses deepen, hands explore under soft cable-knit sweaters, and hard seltzers are long forgotten. 

Oikawa sucks particularly hard on the soft skin of Suga’s neck, leaving a mark there. Suga runs his fingers through Oikawa’s silky hair, and Tooru bares his neck as Suga leaves several marks of his own. 

It feels like minutes and hours and seconds pass as the night gets cooler, and as Oikawa and Suga finally come up for air, heavy breaths escaping into the breeze, and as the two of them lay side by side, on their backs looking up at the sky, the sun starts to set, and Oikawa can’t believe that things can be this perfect. 

Pink and orange and yellow hues streak across the sky in a sea of color. Suga gasps in shock, and Oikawa squeezes his hand even tighter. 

“For some reason, the sunset looks even prettier tonight, Tooru,” Suga says. 

“It does, Suga,” Oikawa replies softly. “It does.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you want me to write more oisuga fics! i truly love these two and this was so fun to write! till next time, my darlings :')


End file.
